


All Men Must Fic

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, valar_morekinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills on valar_morekinks or on tumblr. Mostly Jon x Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Music (Jon/Sansa, Rhaegar : Musicians)

_ Jon gets jealous when he learns Sansa has shared the songs and music she's composed with Rhaegar.  _

 

Upon returning to their rooms, Sansa was greeted with Jon’s grumpy face. When he saw her, he turned his head back towards the window. Setting her papers down, Sansa scooted in behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

 

“Jon? Is something the matter?” Sansa nosed the hair behind his ear and Jon leaned into her.

 

“I heard you playing in the music room with Rhaegar. I didn’t recognize it.”

 

Sansa smiled as she could hear the pout in his voice. Nuzzling the more into Jon’s hair, she replied, “You weren’t supposed to hear that yet.”

 

“But he could?” A sulky exhale. His hands covered hers. “You always play your new songs for me.”

 

She chuckled lightly and kissed the top of his ear. He shivered. “This one was supposed to be a surprise, silly.”

 

Jon turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. Sansa kissed them before continuing. “For the anniversary party.”

 

Jon captured her lips, thoroughly distracting her. “You wrote a song for our anniversary?”

 

Sansa nodded, moving to settle in front of him. “Your father was just helping me run through the lyrics.”

 

Jon began stroking her back underneath her shirt. “I’ll have to wait until the party to hear it, won’t I?”

 

“Of course!” she said with another chuckle.

 

“We’ll just have to make some music together then.”

 

Sansa groaned. “Not if you make terrible puns.” Then she reached for his shirt.


	2. First Kiss (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other kisses has Jon known?

Jon knew he was not supposed to be in the nursery without Father, Lady Catelyn had made that clear, but he truly wanted to visit the new babe. Lady Catelyn was busy with Robb right now anyway. Being very quiet, he peeked in and saw the nurse snoring lightly in a chair. Checking the hall behind him, Jon slipped in and tip toed to the bassinet. He climbed the chair next to it and looked in. Blue eyes looked up at him and little Sansa reached up her arm. Jon took her hand and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.


	3. Gift Fairy (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @janinam… something fluffy for a belated birthday. High school cuteness.

It started with a package of pencils.

 

Just at lunch, he had complained to Robb that he had lost his last one and that Mr. Thorne was too strict in math and wouldn’t let you take a test in pen. When he went to his locker after the next period, perched on top of his textbooks and binders was package of colorful mechanical pencils. He stared in confusion for a moment until the warning bell rang and dashed off to his math class missing the neatly printed note wishing him good luck.

 

The second time, it was a set of earbuds.

 

This morning in the car, his had gotten caught when he moved the seat up and broken and he would have had to go through cross country practice without music. Again, in his locker, wound up neatly was a vaguely familiar blue set.

 

The third time, it was lunch, and the small slice of lemon poundcake carefully packed with the rest of the well balanced meal gave away who had been leaving things for him. 

 

He met Sansa by her last class when school was over. She looked surprised and then blushed when Jon held out her lunch bag. “I hope you didn’t miss lunch because of me.”

 

Looking down as she adjusted her hold on her books, she replied, “Oh. No. I was going out with Jeyne.” Sansa chanced a glance up at Jon and gave him a small smile continuing, “Robb would have just eaten it anyway.”

 

“No wonder he was giving me dirty looks.” Jon returned her smile. “Maybe I could make it up to you?”

  
Sansa smile grew even wider. “I’d like that!”


	4. Speaking Out Loud (Sansa x Mya ~ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is fed up with men but Myranda and Mya have her back. (I honestly don't know where this came from... I just found it cleaning up my google drive.)

Sansa was drunk. The kind of drunk that you should be heartbroken to be but Sansa was just disappointed. Men were cheaters and men were stupid and to top it all off men didn't even have good taste. 

Sansa was done with men but she didn't want to miss out on love or even lust and Mya was tall and pretty. Sansa's thoughts were cut off by Myranda’s laughter. 

“You are loud. “

“And you are talking to yourself,” she chortled out. “Mya is turning red.”

Sansa looked and Mya was sitting stock still and red as a cherry. Managing to slide off of her stool, Sansa sauntered around Myranda to where Mya turned to look at her. She slid one hand around to the back of Mya’s hair and leaned in using her other hand on Mya’s thigh for leverage. 

Sansa’s movement forward was stopped by Mya’s fingers on her lips. 

“If you want to try this tomorrow when you're sober, I'm game. But not too sloshed to stand.”

She didn't push her away when Sansa pouted and cuddled into her neck.


	5. Get Me Out of This Creepy House (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rumaan - you’re scared of haunted houses and halloween attractions and i don’t even know you but your friends left you behind (what dicks) so i’m gonna hold your hand and get you through this, alright? - for J/S please!

“Jon, before you head out, could you check the corner by room C-7? There’s a lady standing there who’s been there for about 20 minutes.”

“Sure, Sam… I’ll let you know if there’s anything up.”

Walking the inner halls of the Castle Black where he was playing the part of a murdered commander, Jon zeroed in on the area his friend had directed him to. There he found a pretty redhead hunched in a corner while texting furiously on her phone. Clearing his throat to announce himself, Jon asked, “Are you alright?”

Looking up, the girl let out a startled “eep!” and held her phone closer to her chest. She looked him up and down furtively.

Jon stayed where he was and ran his hand through his hair realizing that, while he had changed out of his costume, he hadn’t cleaned the bloody makeup off. “I’m Jon. I work here. My friend in the camera booth noticed you’d been here for a while?”

The girl, who was even prettier than he first thought, stood up straighter and responded stiffly. “Oh, sorry. I was texting my sister to get a ride home. And trying to remember how to get out. I can go now.”

Jon stared at her as she didn't move. “Would you like me to take you out the back way? Then you can skip the jump-scares.”

She seemed to relax a bit. “I wouldn't want to bother you.”

“It’s not a problem. Let me call Sam and let him know I’m walking him out. You can text your sister and let her know you’ll be waiting.”

Jon got out his phone and exchanged a few words with Sam while the beautiful redhead tapped out a message on hers. When he hung up, she had walked over to him. Feeling gallant, he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Her eyes crinkled with a small smile when she took it. “Thank you.”


End file.
